


Mummy's Figure

by Pineapple_Strawberries_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Bodily revenge, Body Appreciation, Child Abuse, Couples coming to an understanding after being total ass holes, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Erik's view of first kisses gets out of this world, F/M, Freaky Friday stuff, I'm abusing the tagging system, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharon was a Mutant, Story starts out angsty but will progressively get more sweet and hopefully funny, Weight Gain, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Strawberries_15/pseuds/Pineapple_Strawberries_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Erik makes some comments that hits Charles' self esteem pretty hard, Charles' memories as well as his mothers memories starts to come back to the forefront of the telepaths mind. To make matters worse, Erik and Charles are ass holes in love, and are unintentionally making things awkward, sometimes hilarious, and sometimes rather sad. If things weren't stressful enough, Charles begins helping Hank with a new experiment that, when Erik becomes involved, causes the two to switch bodies! Cue Charles getting some revenge and Erik being a pervert as well as discovering some things about Charles.</p><p>There will be angst, humor, romance, cuteness, and the requested amount of chubbiness. ~<3 Enjoy!</p><p>THIS WILL ALSO BE A MULTI CHAPTER FANFIC! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! </p><p>I will update as often as I can until it is done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_She was beautiful, exquisite, and feisty to boot! Brian's mouth watered the moment he set eyes on her. She was a dancer, with endless legs and more strength than any woman he'd ever met- she wasn't like the other women, not just because of her beauty or mind, but because he saw the way her blue eyes became like crystals and her blond hair suddenly shone like silver when she danced; when she was happy. She was a marvel, oh yes, and he would have her for his own. Yes, Silver Sharon was the best thing to ever come into Brian's life, it opened some new doors. He came from old money, he had brains, and he was positively charming to her in every way- she often told him he was corny and that he wasn't aloud to touch the dancers._

_It became a weekly ritual to watch her dance at the local show-house, she soon knew him by name and he her civilian name; Sharon Maria Moore, he thought it was such a average name, told her it could do with some spicing up, “try Xavier on for size.” He told her one night, she smiled, cheeks like apples and eyes brighter than the moon. . ._

 

_~_

 

“Your mother was lovely Charles,” commented Erik one day while examining a dusty photograph in the mansions kitchen. He'd never found a need to comment on it before, never during the training pre-cuba and not for a year after, yet he must have seen it every single day. He would come to the kitchen first thing in the morning and right beside the fridge rested the picture and he must have turned his head to it from time to time, must have. So why was he commenting on it now? “Thank you, I always thought so, though she never did.” Erik raised an eyebrow at him, as if confused with the very idea a woman like Sharon Xavier did not find herself attractive.

The older man straightened his back and stepped away from the picture, “I find that hard to believe.” A smirk played on his lips, “I'm also finding it hard to believe you two are related.” Raven had once turned into Sharon, with bright silver hair and crystal like eyes, the plump lips and the thin frame; in her final days she was the most happy she'd been since Brian had been with her, it was the only time since his death that Charles had felt truly close with his mother, and it was the only time Raven could trust her, when she realized what Sharon was.

“Whatever do you mean? We share the same eyes, and face shape, skin tone, and other typical features,” Charles protested. “Definitely not the same body. . .” Erik commented, receiving a much deserved scowl from the pale English man, “of course not! She is, after all, female and I am male.” Erik stepped closer to the other and leaned down, playfully pinching Charles' stomach; the telepath glared, the roll of fat between the others fingers sickening him and humiliating him, he pushed Erik away. “Come off it.” He grabbed his tea cup from the counter and took a sip, “my body is fine the way it is.” Erik snickered and ruffled the shorter mans hair, “just don't have many more scones. You don't have my metabolism, after all. Or your mothers for that matter, it seems.”

It wasn't unusual for Erik to tease Charles, since the younger man was by far an easy target. Charles was a vain man; vain about his hair, how straight he could stand up with his cane, how clear his skin remained, about his clothes, and about his weight. As wonderful a man as Charles was, Erik knew just how to get to him. Bright blue eyes glared as the taller man left the kitchen, whistling as though victorious; the telepath's stomach sank.

-

He stood naked before his mirror, a cane gripped in one fist as his other hand pinched his stomach, taking in the form before him. He was a bit softer since Cuba, it was true, but not by much. . . at least he hadn't thought so. The form before him was suddenly changed- it seemed downright chubby. His thighs touched, his arms jiggled slightly, his bum was wide and heavy, his stomach was a belly and he wondered if perhaps he was developing a second chin. Charles shook his head from the image his mind now presented him in the mirror, and covered his eyes with one hand. No, he looked nothing like his mother, he only felt as she did.  

~

_“If you can pinch too much, you aren't moving enough and you certainly are eating enough. Mm, I do wish my body would be twenty again. Can't win them all, though.” Sharon chirped as she stood before her bedroom mirror, attempting to pull a dress over her thighs, yet it wouldn't budge. She ended up shimmying out of it and tossing it to the back of her closet, pulling out a comfier sundress instead. Charles kicking his legs over the edge of her bed the way children do and pouted, hey, he was chubby. He projected his thoughts to her and she had a small smile on her lips as she turned to him._

_She tied the ribbon of her dress around her waist and walked over to the bed, then tapped his nose, “oh, but you, my dear, it just works on you. Me. . . not so much.” She lightly pinched his chubby cheeks and kissed his forehead. “No, mummy, you're pretty!” She blinked in surprise, “really? Hm, well, I suppose I should believe you.” Her hair brightened and the apples of her cheeks flushed, she engulfed the child in her soft embrace and kissed the top of his head, “I wanna look like mummy. Mummy is pretty.” She let out a loud laugh, “oh, dear, you do look like mummy, then.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles returns from self hate with vigor! Or does he?   
> Meanwhile love smacks Erik around a bit and a table is probably destroyed because of it.  
> Also, Hank and a project. . .
> 
> -SHORT CHAPTER, but be thankful I'm giving anything so soon after the first chapter.-

“Check,” Erik murmured, frowning at the chess board before eying his friend, “you are off your game Charles.” His friend was sipping something strong smelling, on his fourth glass. Charles tended to drink less around him, even though Erik knew that when he was out of sight the man drank a bit too much, but tonight was different. “Charles, what is it?” Erik stared in that piercing way he often does, baring teeth, but the wrinkles on his forehead broke the mask and gave way to concern. The German man leaned over the board and took the glass from his friends hand when no response came, then Charles got up, “I'm tired, apologies, my friend.” and he left the room without another word.

 

-

 

The incident seemed to pass by through the night, for the next day Charles had a renewed vigor. He went for a bit of a jog, though supervised due to his gunshot injury; though fixed with surgery and healed, it still gave him pains and could just as easily make his legs give out. He ate light the whole day, always having something else to do, and he did. He was working on building up the school, and he was also helping Hank with some new project.

It passed like this for months, and things seemed normal to Erik, but one day something else seemed to spark. The sexual tension was already obvious to everyone else in the mansion, except for the metal manipulator and telepath of course, but it now became more obvious to Erik as well. It wasn't as if he never felt aroused by Charles, but it was less important than everything else running through his mind. It wasn't as though he didn't care for Charles, because he really did, but it was usually put aside for something more important in the world. Without revenge and plans to take up his thoughts, Erik discovered something new forming deep into his mind; love.

The thought sparked suddenly one night, while sitting on the balcony of his bedroom with Charles, sipping sparkling grape juice- his attempt to dim the others drinking- and enjoying one another's company. “Your being ridiculous, of course my sweater vests are stylish. Far more than your turtle necks! What a grave injustice you do sweater vests, why, my people consider them a national treasure.” The pair of them burst out laughing and the inane stupidity of the conversation, and as they were laughing, Erik had to pause and stare at Charles.

The moon lit up the pale skin of the other man, as though he were glowing, and when Charles stopped to stare at the other man, he found himself drowning in glowing Blue Moon's, “Erik?” the hesitant call seemed to echo from somewhere far away, and for a moment time seemed to stop and then- like a racing locomative engine had engulfed Erik's heart, everything slammed forward! The stars rushed by, the world tilted on it's axis, and they were falling through space at a break-neck speed, the very planet _**RUSHING**_ by. Erik jolted from his seat, slammed forward into the table as Charles stood up from his spot- own mind seeming in a rush, and the pair of them crashed into each other as the table flipped, stealing the smaller man of his breath while the taller took to crumpling the jumper he wore between his large fist- their lips met and then the planet stopped somewhere in the galaxy- the moon had never been closer and neither had they.

In normal speed, Erik's brain came back to him, he stared down at Charles, and proceeded to push the other away and walk swiftly from the room. “What in the hell. . .” whispered Charles, alone on the cold balcony. “Well, _shite_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight into the relationship between Sharon and Charles, apologies, it's a bit dark. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Erik is being Erik and Charles is pestering him. 
> 
> Also, Hank is ready to do some tests! With rats! 
> 
> And Charles is mischievous!

_Charles' breath came out rapidly, nails gripping the sides of his head as he felt each blow. He writhed and Raven sobbed and Cain growled for him to stop, to stop because he would have to feel the real thing later, to stop before he drove himself mad. They weren't there though. No, the room was empty. He was alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. HIS MOTHERS VOICE SCREAMED THROUGH THE HALLS AND IT POUNDED THROUGH HIS HEAD. He turned onto his side and vomited, the pain in his head riviling the pain shooting through his body. Where were they?! WHERE WERE THEY?!_

_Raven and Cain were sleeping in their beds. Raven was safe, he never touched her, Charles and Cain would find a way to kill HIM if he did. Cain was safe, for now, later he would not be so lucky. Charles was safe, for now, physically, but later he would not be so lucky. He was safe. Safe. Safe. Cain was awake. Cain was coming down the hallway. Cain was in his bedroom, closing the door. Cain was gripping his shoulders and pleading with him to stop, to get out of her head._

_Charles felt as she felt._

_'Get out of my head, Charles!' her mind whispered._

_~_

 

“Stop avoiding me, Erik.” Charles was marching behind the other man, several days after the balcony indecent. “I'm not avoiding you,” Erik said flatly. “Oh really? Then stop and talk to me.” Charles walked faster, or as fast as he could when walking was giving him troubles, he struggled to keep up with the others normal pace and huffed in frustration, “You shouldn't have over done it on the jogging yesterday, Charles.” Erik sighed and stopped to wait for his friend, brow furrowed, definitely unwilling to talk about what happened.

“We need to discuss what happened sometime, and I did not overdo it, it's just a coincidence that today is a Cane Day.”

“Mmmhmm. . .”

“Don't Mmhmm me.”

“It was Mmmhmm.”

“You're avoiding!”

“Hank needs us.”

“Erik!”

 

The pair walked into the lab, bickering like a couple of children; Hank could only stare at the two and shake his furry head, “and these are the people I'm trusting to help me out?” He sighed and continued his notes at the beakers, “I think it's about done. I just need to continue with the tests and I need you two to observe the subjects. We have three rats-” Erik glared at Hank, who rolled his eyes, “they won't be hurt. In fact, if this experiment is successful, you'll be saving a life.” Charles clapped his hands together, “oh, yes! Erik, it's wonderful. You see, one of the rats hearts is giving out while one rat is mind is leaving him and will die in a few days because it is no longer able to think properly.”

Erik stared at the other man in disbelief, “I fail to see how this is wonderful. . .” Hank picked up a glass container with a clear blue liquid within it and three droppers. “The rat with the mind issue will die by switching bodies with the rat with the heart problem, the rat with the heart problem will go into that body, the final rat will just be testing the concoction for any other issues that may come up. Just a test. Now, let's get started.”

The liquid was put into the droppers and deposited into the rats orally, the two rats meant to switch bodies were then connected to a wire and after a light shock, their brainwaves were recorded and Charles and Erik were left to record their findings by observing the rats. Every once in a while Charles would nudge Erik and ask for his findings while giving him a look that said, “WE HAVE ISSUES, LET'S DISCUSS THEM WHEN WE SHOULD BE FOCUSING.”

“Seems the serum is working marvelously. I'll of course continue observing, you never know when something may change. You two did great, I can handle it from here, thank you.” Hank said with an excited smile, Erik just nodded and headed for the door, “Anytime.” meanwhile Charles was pocketing some of the serum. “Tea, Erik?” Hank watched the two go and rose an eyebrow, he noticed the missing dropper after about one minute, but decided against questioning either man, he wanted to see how things played out. After all it was FOR SCIENCE.

-

“No tea right now,” Erik groused, walking faster from Charles, he did not want to talk about what happened, which is exactly what the telepath wanted to talk about. He knew damn well that they were treading dangerously; if Charles accepted his feelings, then they would have to hide it- which wasn't exactly too hard, but if anyone outside the mansion found out the school was as good as gone. He didn't so much care about society or the law finding out, but there were others at risk now, not just them. Their “family” would not care of course, they would be accepting. Then there was the possibility that Charles did not want a relationship with him, and that thought actually hurt.

“Why not tea right now? Tea is good. Erik, you are walking too fast!” Charles snapped, slamming his cane roughly against the tiled floor. Erik whiped around, looking into the slightly flushed and angry face; he hadn't meant to frustrate Charles, and certainly didn't want the other to get hurt trying to follow him. The German sighed, he obviously couldn't get the telepath to stop following him, at least not without the other injuring himself. “Fine, tea.”

They walked in silence, beside the light footsteps of Erik's shoes and the tap of Charles' cane against the floor. Occasionally the younger man would rest his hand on the taller mans arm for support, and occasionally Erik would hover a hand behind the mans back in case he needed more. They made it to the kitchen, with minimal awkwardness.

“Tea!” Charles exclaimed, scurrying away from Erik and to the stove to start the kettle, he then pulled out the cups and eyed Erik, “be a dear and get the tea, it's in the cupboard and I'm afraid I'm unable to reach for it right now.” He placed a hand on his back, as if to emphasize the point. Erik gave the other a concerned look and nodded, turning away to get the tea, while Charles dropped the liquid into the tea cups. The kettle sounded a moment later and Erik handed the tea to Charles so he could properly prepare it, moving to sit at the table.

When all was prepared, Charles set the murky liquid before Erik and began sipping his own. They drank the entirety of the tea in silence, all the while Charles rubbed his foot against the floor. “I'll take your cup then.” - “No, sit Charles, if your having enough of a bad day where it hurts to reach the cupboard, I don't want you moving too much more today.” Erik stood up and reached for the others mug, their fingers brushed, a spark of electricity shot between them, and the taller man pulled away. “Mm, static.” He murmured, taking up the cup and continuing to the sink.

 

'Shite.' Thought Charles, wondering what went wrong.  


	4. Chapter 4

 Charles lay in is bed on his side, staring at the moon outside with a scowl on his face. His plan had been so perfect! Okay, so he came up with it almost on the spot, but he figured if the serum worked on rats a larger dose would work on humans! One of his long thin hands rubbed over his face in frustration, he decided that perhaps sleep was better than obsessing, “just sleep, Xavier, sleep.” His stomach cringed distastefully, “oh, shut up you.” He growled, grabbing at his stomach as if it would stop the rumbling and the ache, “you do not need food right now. You don't,” he snapped irritably.

It seemed impossible to just sleep in this state, he needed to figure out what went wrong. The man jolted up in bed and threw the sheets off, he staggered from the bed, head light and stomach cramping- after a moment the world seemed clearer and he could snatch his cane up and leave the room, headed for the lab. The halls were empty and quiet, the echo from the metal cane as it hit the floor the only eeriness about the mansion- besides the echos of the “children's” dreams that burned through his mind, but there was an absent mind. . . he could feel it. One mind was not projecting at this time, as it usually would.

No matter, Charles continued on, ignoring the pain in his stomach, ignoring the loneliness seeping from the very walls of the mansion when it was dark. When he finally reached the lab, he was met with a sleeping Hank. 'Oh Hank, you really should be in bed.' His brow softened, he grabbed a blanket from a cabinet where Hank often left the items he should be leaving in his room, and placed it upon the young mans shoulders.

From the shadows, Erik watched the other man cover the boy, eyes narrowed- he watched as the other man fiddled with the rats and tinkered with the test tubes, testing wires and letting his finger get shocked by one from time to time. “What are you doing?” Erik asked, stepping fully into the lab and eying Charles critically. The telepath didn't seem too surprised, but then again, it wasn't easy to sneak up on him any other time either. “I'm testing.” - “Testing?” - “Testing. Yes, testing, why should you care?” he snapped.

A warning flashed in Erik's mind, his friend was certainly not himself. He stepped forward, Charles backed away as if to give him more room, as if he took up enough space to require it. If anyone was taking up room, it was the blue furred giant and the tall, slender, yet muscular German man. Not the short, scrawny, professor in his striped pajamas. “You have been odd lately, why are you mad at me now?” Erik reached for Charles, the other man turned away, “why do you suddenly want to talk now? You certainly did not wish to before.” - “This is different Charles.”

Silence swarmed them, Erik gripped the back of the mans neck gently, running his fingers along the smooth skin with his rough fingers- Charles hummed in appreciation, he shook his head a moment later though and tried to jerk away from the other man, but to no avail; Erik moved closer and stared in concern at the other man, his face haggard, and suddenly Charles saw him and understood. It was painful. “My frien-” he was cut off, the other man pressing his lips to the telepaths. The shorter man was pushed back, he gripped the wire in his hand with his cane; Erik rested his hand on a lever, it moved back, and suddenly the pair was ripped through with a shock of electricity.

 

Everything faded to black.

-

 

_**“Mama!” he clung to his mothers soft thigh and grinned up at her, she smiled down at him, the sun hit her face in a way that made her brown hair light up and her tired face vibrant. “My child,” she said, “lunch is ready.” She pet her sons head lovingly and shooed him to the table. “Be sure to eat it all up, you are a growing boy!” His father exclaimed, Erik turned his head, “but the woman down the street calls me chubby, papa.” - Both parents snorted and laughed, “you'll want to grow up big and strong- like me, but also soft and strong, like your mama. The woman down the street, she does not mean it as an insult. Nothing wrong with it, you should be thankful to have a full belly- others are not as lucky.” - “Yes papa!” the boy ate his meal in contentment.** _

 

Erik jolted from the dream. . . the- the memory? What was on top of him? It was heavy and large and suddenly pain was engulfing his back and legs, he had to clench his teeth to stop from crying out. He looked swiftly about the area, realizing he was in the lab, remembering clearly what had happened. The electricity. . . he looked at the thing on top of him. . . a body, but whose? The form let out a groan and shifted from his body, and they stared at one another.

 

“Bloody hell!” Erik never thought he'd hear himself sound so. . . English. “Mein Gott. . .” Charles never thought he'd be speaking German. “Well, this is interesting,” chimed in Hank innocently.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank just loves everything that's happening.  
> Erik is frustrated, but can't do anything about what's happening and basically gives Charles free reign over his body, perhaps he's instilling too much trust to him. . . but at least he has control of 'a body.'  
> Charles is thrilled.

  “What did you do?” Erik growled, well, it was coming from Charles' mouth. . . “I made you more handsome.” Commented Charles easily, as he stood up, “so this is what its like to be tall.” He put his hands, technically Erik's, to his hips and stared down at Erik, who was in his body. . . though not in a way he would actually prefer, but at least he'd be getting his revenge after all. Charles grabbed hold of Erik's hands and pulled him up with ease, grinning. Meanwhile, the look on his actual face was one of rage, “Charles, what the hell were you thinking?” ground out Erik, making the usually gentle intelligent face of the English-man look downright frightening. “I am so adorable when mad,” the temporarily taller man said in appreciation, “oh, relax Erik, it's temporary, and if it isn't, well, we'll have to take the serum again and electrocute ourselves and we'll switch back. Relax. Enjoy being in my body.”

The shorter man snorted and pressed a hand to his back, “damn, Charles, does your back always hurt like this?” Erik bent down for the cane and felt a new appreciation for the swiftness and ease the other had obtained after a years worth of practice since the Cuba accident. “And do you ever eat?” he snapped, stomach retaining a hunger he hadn't felt since he was younger. It was a disturbing feeling, and a feeling that Charles shouldn't be feeling- it certainly pissed him off, but he wouldn't yell at the other man just yet, maybe Charles had just forgotten to eat. “Hank!” he growled, “how long are we stuck like this?”

Hank adjusted his glasses and 'hmmed', “I have no idea. We'll give it a couple weeks and if you two don't revert back, we'll try shocking and if that doesn't work we'll try the serum and shocking again after that. If nothing works, well, we'll figure it out. What's happening with your mutant abilities?” That question cooled Erik for a minute, he actually heard no voices and when he tried- he could not get into anyone’s head. He couldn't even feel metal in the room. “I don't seem to have any right now.”

The furred man nodded, “Yes, I figured this might happen. They'll remain dormant for now, though some hint of the powers may come up, they aren't truly yours and you won't be able to actually do anything. Only the original minds connected with your abilities can actually work the abilities, your minds and your powers do in fact have a link. You'll be fine, a vacation is exactly what you two need, Hank's orders.” he shooed the two off with two large, blue furred, hands and basically kicked them out of the lab in order to not deal with the fallout of what Charles had done.

While Charles practically skipped from the lab, Erik trudged out trying to navigate awkwardly with the cane and the slight weakness he now felt. How on earth did Charles ever manage to jog as he did? He knew that the issues came and went, but it certainly didn't feel like it would ever go away. “You'll get used to it. It's like a light switch you can't control, but eventually it's just routine.” Charles patted the others back, well, his back. . . “I wouldn't have to get used to it if you hadn't trapped me into your body.”

“Think of it this way, Erik, you can do whatever you want with my body and I won't be able to stop you.”

Erik's eyes widened, “I'm not going to injure your body for this. Is that why you kept moving away from me in the lab?”

“Oh, oh no, my friend, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, while you are in my body, I want you to make yourself comfortable. Do what you would like with it- within reason. If that means drinking more coffee than any man in the world, so be it, just don't give me a heart attack. If you want to get skinny or fat or muscular, have at it. If you want to masturbate, go for it.” Charles chuckled, it sounded odd coming out of Erik's voice box though.

The pale face flushed a little, it was hard for Charles' body not to go red when even a hint of embarrassment presented itself, poor Erik was going to get frustrated with that. “Damn it, Charles, you are filthy minded. Fine, I give you permission. Just don't get me killed and don't get any piercings, otherwise I don't care what you do.” he grumbled, “at least now you'll rest a bit. You've been working too much, guess I have too. Vacation, Hanks orders, right?” Charles walked at Erik's pace, realizing just how difficult it was to slow down for the other body; Erik was a strong and fast man, even now Charles had trouble containing all the energy. “Yes, my friend, a vacation.”

-

Charles hadn't the faintest idea where to begin. He stared at himself in the mirror naked, well. . . Erik, in the mirror, naked- and he had to say Erik was a brilliant specimen. He tried to imagine what the mans body would look like after Charles was done plumping it up, and he had to say, Erik would be perfect either way. It didn't matter how fat Erik got, he'd still be aroused, which was completely unfair since Erik would probably be repulsed if Charles gained too much weight- well, he assumed.

His face, well. . . Erik's, flushed and he put on a pair of boxers and marched down to the kitchens, prepared to stuff his face all night. He'd given Erik his pain killers earlier, so knew the other man was content and oblivious, he probably should have warned him of the drowsy effects. When he got to the kitchen he pulled out chips and anything high in fat; “Erik, what on earth are you doing?” a familiar voice asked, “I'm not Erik, I'm Charles.” he said bluntly and turned to Raven, smiling cheekily, “accident in Hanks lab, switched our minds to each others bodies.”

The blue woman smirked, “ah, so Hank was telling the truth.” She grinned, “what are you going to do to his body, Charles?” She eyed the junk food, “by the looks of it, you're trying to give him cardiac arrest.” Charles shook his head, “no, nothing like that. I'm just not fond of the way he makes fun of my body, so. . . I'm getting back at him by getting him a little. . . pudgier.” She nodded and rubbed a finger over her chin, “mm, just be careful. Don't give him stretch marks.” Raven grabbed a bag of chips, “to the couch?” They grabbed the rest of the food and linked arms, wandering to the living room to eat.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Erik is thinking that Charles NEEDED to switch their bodies, not just because he wanted fattening revenge.  
> Charles is enjoying himself profusely and is getting weirded out.  
> Raven doesn't care and just likes Erik's ass.  
> The serum has a new side effect, oooh, shiny newness!  
> Poor Erik just wants to help the man he loves!
> 
> Warning: Sort of sex scene/masturbation. 
> 
> I love you readers and I swear more squishiness will come. I also hope you all take some humor out of this chapter, because Charles is actually an ass for putting Erik through this and it's almost horribly laughable. Horribly. Horrible. I'm so sorry.

_Every child most resembles their mother._

 

Erik quite resembled his mother from his nose to his expressive eyes to his eyebrows and hair. Before the camps, she was flush and full and alive, with plenty of meat on her bones and a way around the kitchen- it's one of the good memories Erik has of his mother, his final memory of her will forever haunt the man, and now it will forever haunt Charles, like most memories tend to when he takes them into his un-forgetting mind.

Charles' own mother lacked a strength and spirit for the world and received no help for the mental illness that plagued her until her last day when she finally gave everything up and passed on; not that Kurt Marko would have aloud his wife to receive help, after all, he was the one who beat her down like she was a beast. Edie, however, was strong, willful, and while she was mostly compliant, she did what she had to do in order to allow her son to live; and what did it get her? She was shot down by a sick twisted man who wanted to be entertained by a young boys powers. The only thing Edie and Sharon shared in common was being beaten down till it killed them, but Edie loved more than Sharon could, in the end.

That last thought twisted something within Erik, and he felt heartache for something he never should have known. It was an awful feeling, the night he discovered that not all of Charles' powers was dormant with him in his body. Erik had access to it, but only while he and Charles were both asleep. Charles kept dreaming of his mother almost obsessively, and it wasn't only that, he had memories of her that were HER memories, clearly not his own. The dreams showed him abuse and brutality and alcohol- no wonder the brunette was going down the same road; for all Charles said to help Erik, to calm the metal manipulators insanity, he was doing nothing for his own. Maybe that was why they got on well, they were both crazy.

The english-man was a masochist of the worst breed. He wished that he didn't have to keep seeing the memories turned dream, but for some reason, maybe because they switched bodies, he kept getting them in his head! Not only that, he had an inkling that he was projecting his own nightmares, though nobody said anything. . . it was paranoia, but a more passive and hidden paranoia- it wasn't his own. He wanted his body back, his own blood and being back, anything to get the fuck out of Charles Xavier and to not have to deal with his new found sentimentality, to not have to deal with the bombarding of terror after terror after damning memory! The pain in his spine, he could live with, but the nightly pain in his head- absolutely not.

Charles hadn't thought this through, he knew for a fact the man had done this, but he didn't know why! Why would Charles want him to deal with this? Erik thought about it for a good while, until he almost couldn't think about it anymore, and came to the horrible realization that maybe Charles had seen an escape route from his own mind and took it- thinking it temporary and not knowing the ramifications. Charles wanted a vacation, he'd been desperate, Erik saw it in the way his friend acted that night- angry and stressed, thin and in need of something. . . The telepath couldn't just ask for it, but needed it desperately. Charles, that poor man who he had put more stress on with his own feelings, was being driven mad by his own body and mind- with his own power; he was, after all, more powerful than many could ever imagine.

Erik would need to deal with this, to handle his friends body the best he could and to handle the powers he now had, he would help the man he loves, because despite not being asked, he understood the desperation behind it- Charles needed his help and understanding at the moment, so Erik, in the end, didn't mind having the responsibility and burden thrust upon him.

He found his body, Charles, in the living room eating breakfast a few days after the switch, put his hand on the bare shoulder, and said “I understand, my friend. If you need me, don't hesitate to find me, no matter what time of night. I, of all people, will understand.” The taller male stared at the shorter, mouth full of eggs, and nodded, swallowed, “oh. . . okay Erik. Thank you.” He gave a shark like smile, Erik gave a twitch of lips back, and sat down beside the other man to watch the television.

\---

For the first several days of the body switch, Charles walked around the mansion shirtless and always had something in his mouth, he just kept eating and laying about. Everyone thought Erik was depressed, not knowing that it was actually Charles since only he, Erik, Hank, and Raven knew what had happened. . . so when Sean or one of the other new recruits found him on the couch watching mindless television and eating a pint of ice cream, they would give him a sentimental look and ask if everything was alright. Charles found it greatly amusing, and quite sweet that they cared; most of them knew about Erik's past though, so he didn't accept any sympathy, just told them he was fine and asked them to leave him alone.

It was awkward and a bit strange when Erik, in Charles' body, came trudging into the room and offered something akin to comfort as well. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on, just agreed and went back to eating whatever it was he was eating at the time, oh yes, eggs with sugar and cheese and ham- it was nice though when Erik sat beside him. They didn't really know how to touch, being in each others bodies, but eventually they fell into a comfortable companionship, like they used to, and were able to get close. “You look good in my cardigans.” Charles grinned, Erik rose an eyebrow, “I'm in your body, you would say that.”

–

By the fourth day of stuffing himself with fatty foods and lazing about, Charles didn't notice much of a difference, just that the sweats or boxers he would wear were getting tighter around the thighs and that the muscle, while it would never truly go for Erik, was developing a bit of pudge over it. He could feel it when he sat, it pulling down the waistband to the sweatpants. Raven was the one that noticed Erik's bum was looking a bit more plush. She slapped the bottom and burst into laughter as Charles chased her about trying to hit her with a dish rag.

Hank did discover Charles overeating and informed him that the serum would be slowing down both his and Erik's metabolisms, and that he should be careful or else by the time they were back in each others bodies, Erik would be quite plump. Little did the furry blue man know, that is exactly what he wanted. So Charles continued to shove pastries into his, Erik's he supposed, mouth- he had never eaten like this ever, not even a little bit. Perhaps he'd over indulged in his college days, but it was usually alcohol. The feeling of chocolate in his mouth was warm and comforting and at the end of each day it weighed heavily on him.

Erik hadn't noticed anything, but was being oddly supportive of absolutely everything Charles did, despite being in his body. He wanted Charles to relax and enjoy himself, and if he tried to so much as lift a finger, he'd snap at him to go rest. The now short male was, however, facing his own issues, he was constantly craving alcohol and tea. He had to continuously resist drinking them, because honestly, Erik wasn't a heavy drinker and he actually did feel nauseous at the cravings. While Charles was being lazy and eating as much as he could, Erik was being quite hyper, agitated, and drinking as little as he could- though his appetite was regular. Actually, Charles felt guilty about everything, because Erik was putting up with a hell of a lot, a hell of a lot that he did not sign up for.

–

_Charles caressed Erik's soft, strong, thighs, “You are beautiful,” he whispered, the brunette groped a large bottom, hands filling with fat and Erik's body filled with Charles' seed. He groaned in pleasure, and felt his form bloating and his face swelling- becoming chubby and while angular, he retained a second chin. It felt like he just kept getting fatter, his bottom plumping and widening and his thighs squished together as they jiggled. The bed creaked beneath his weight, the skinny man taking him and groping love handles. Erik's belly filled and rose his form higher in the bed and moved outward, forcing his arms away. “Yes, just like this, I like you like this.” When he finally had stopped growing, Erik realized he was fat, overweight, and it was hard to move onto his side-_

 

Erik jumped, his member hard, or- Charles', and he had to slip pale English hands down his pants, pumping and trying to relieve himself, but those images. . . he closed his eyes and tried to slip back into the dream, to his surprise, it worked for a bit and he found himself struggling to retain a groan of pleasure. He had no idea why he was suddenly having a wet dream like that, but to say it turned him off would be lying, in fact, it had been very arousing. Erik didn't understand why he was suddenly so aroused by the thought of gaining weight, but if he honestly thought about it, he did find it to be a nice thought. He was never one to care what others thought, his own parents had been a bit plump too. Was it his dream though? Or was it Charles'?

He was finally able to relieve himself of cum and gasped, relaxing onto the bed and sighing in contentment. Whoever's dream it was, he kind of wanted to relive it again sometime. He felt no shame in admitting it, however, he didn't think Charles would think the same way, and he actually did care what the man thought. Erik sighed and ran his hand along his hip, his friends hip, his hand moved to his ribs; the protruding bones were cause for concern, but he'd take care of it.

 

He was put into Charles' body for a good reason, he had some work to do, he would help him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the last chapter, but may make another one. I think it got kind of lazy around here.

  Charles was uncomfortable. He realized that despite the fact he was aroused by the fact Eriks pants were far too snug by the end of the first week they had traded bodies, he realized that his mind hadn't changed and he still had some inexplicable sting going through his mind telling him that he needed to be beautiful like his mother and that in society, thin was beautiful and Erik would never want him if he weren't. . . but there was a soft caress in there too, telling him that he would be no less beautiful if he were soft, but he had no idea where that soft caress was coming from. It was a battle, to continue eating with abandon as he had the entire first week, because now his own mind was getting in the way and then there was guilt, guilt for putting Erik's body through this! The man had already been through so much, had already been so used by others.

Without warning, he snapped, and couldn't help the uncontrollable sobbing that came over him, he just felt so horrible about everything. Unfortunately, Raven had been packing away junk food beside him, looking a little chubbier herself these days, when he suddenly had this moment; first, she stared in awe because she'd never seen Erik's face like that, and then she booked it from the room. A few minutes later she had her brothers body, mind contents being Erik, sitting beside him. The other man gripped his hand, face a stern mask, “What is wrong? Are you in pain, Sick? Tell me so I can correct it, fix it.” he said in clipped concern.

“You shouldn't have to fix it!” Charles growled, actually making Erik's real face look like it belonged to him again, “I made the bloody mess! I have ruined everything. I have ruined you, I have ruined your trust, I have been an awful human being!” As he said this, he was practically nose and nose with Erik, who didn't back away and didn't flinch. “Nothing is ruined, Charles. It's true, you should not have tried doing this in the first place, but I do. . . I do trust you.” he said softly, “You have not ruined me in any way, except for my waistline, apparently. . .” he eyed his stomach, his real stomach, which was bulging softly over the elastic of sweatpants and riding up a usually loose t-shirt. Not only that, he was surprised that the pants even got past the thighs anymore- there was no way those sweatpants, built for extra room, was going to hold much more in. He'd never seen himself so. . . fat wasn't the right word, but plump was.

“Exactly! I've taken control of your body and ruined it.” Charles moved his face away from the other, sighing, “what I've done is unforgivable.” the deep ring of Erik's voice filled the room, the actual Erik just stared, letting a hesitant hand gently grab a slightly softer chin, “Charles, my body is not ruined. You haven't damaged it, I don't, however, understand why you can't do this to your body too. I'd have no problem being heavier for you, so no, my body isn't ruined. I like my body quite alright, just the way it is now, when it doesn't look so much like a weapon- I'll still be able to move just fine, protect if need be. Your body does need some upkeep though, I'm not happy with how it has been treated.”

Gray-green eyes stared in confusion, “what do you mean? My body looks fine, I kind of like it like that.” The currently paler man grimaced, “It's hungry and it's constantly thirsty. You have not taken care of it, which I, once again, am saying I don't understand. Your body is not naturally like this, you did this to yourself. You are comfortable and healthy in my body, why can't you be so in your own?”

“I wanted to be. . . better, Erik.”

“You are,” he snapped.

“You sure as hell didn't make me think so.”

Erik's eyes widened at this, well. . . technically Charles' eyes; what had he done? “How the did I do that?”

Charles frowned, “you told me to watch how many scones I ate, you told me I didn't have my mothers metabolism, that I didn't look like her. You bragged about your own though, which clearly wasn't completely true.” Erik scowled, “so this was for revenge? See what a lack of food does to your brain? Charles, I'm sorry, but I was joking, I tease you. It was not my intention to hurt you- but you have been hurting yourself now. Let's fix this, can we do that, now that your mind is functioning properly again? . . .well. . . sort of functioning properly.”

“Ha, ha, Erik. We all have problems. . .but I suppose you won't let me get away without fixing this one.” Charles sighed, “alright.”

-

They stayed as one another for half a week more, and during that time Erik made Charles watch him as he ate a healthy amount of food and water, Charles only cringed twice when Erik had finished off half a chocolate cake by himself- only twice, because he'd finished the other half. They knew that they couldn't always eat junk food, couldn't always be this unhealthy, so they would continue eating with gusto, but they would start doing so in a healthier way. Charles couldn't say he was happy seeing his body gaining weight though- he was happy that Erik's body had gotten to the point where you could hear the sweat pants stretching- and see his bottom jiggle and thighs rub together; It turned him on to no end, and he couldn't wait to be back in his own body so he could perhaps ravish Erik.

Erik was happy to say that he was put into Charles' body for a reason, that Charles' real reason wasn't the only reason. He needed to adjust the others health, get it back to normal, or at least half way there. So far he'd been doing alright, he'd gotten the body almost to a normal weight, but he was nervous to go back into his own body. It wasn't that he was nervous about being heavier, no, he imagined that would give him a hard on right away, but he was worried that once Charles was back in his body, he'd be right back on a bad road again; Erik would just have to interfere if that happened though.

The change happened suddenly, one early morning, when Erik and Charles were on the balcony of Erik's bedroom enjoying one anothers company. They both touched the metal of the balcony, leaning over to watch the sun ride, when Charles sneezed and the metal bent- there was a spark of electricity and they both blacked out. Erik awoke, tried to sit up, but found it more difficult than usual. He looked up and saw a chubby stomach in his way, he scoffed and grabbed the bar of the balcony and pulled himself up into a sitting position- he may have been chubby, but he was still a very strong man, that would never change.

“Charles?” he called to the other form, Charles was still trying to open his eyes. Erik moved forward and leaned over the other man, patting his cheek to try and get him up and focused. There was a surge through the taller mans head of _what the bloody- shit this back – oh look, Erik_. The paler man smiled up at the other, “oh, hello my friend,” he put a hand to his forehead and sat up, “well, that was an odd experience,” deep blue eyes scanned Erik's body, his face going red, “oh my, I did more to you than I thought.” There was fleshy stomach hanging out of Erik's shirt, over his pants that even now were straining to contain the larger bottom and thunder thighs.

Charles turned his gaze away, Erik grinned and gently grabbed the other mans slim face with a large hand, bringing it back to look at him, “and I didn't do nearly enough to you.” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to soft English lips, their hearts thrumming and bodies reacting- they began grabbing at each others clothes and hair and Charles found his back pressed against the bars of the balcony, his shirt being unbuttoned and hands roaming the large mounds that were Erik's behind, the pants the other man wore ripping on every seam with each strenuous movement, finding it too difficult to contain the tall mans newly gained fat any further.

The German caressed every part of Charles, thankful and so very much aroused and in love with this insane, lovable, man. “You are beautiful,” he told the other, kissing the still slightly protruding collar bone, “no matter what.” he whispered, he began sucking the others skin. Charles breathed in deeply, own hands moving to the love-handles pooling over the sides of Erik's pants, groping and straining to control himself, “Oh, my friend. . . my love, so are you. In every way, no matter what.”

 

From the grounds below, Raven, Alex, and Sean, who were going to be doing a bit of training, watched in red faced horror; but internally found themselves rooting for the two.  


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little peak into the future.

_When you first roll up to The School For Gifted Youngsters, you are expected already and greeted by the two Heads of the school, not to mention the owners, who seem wildly different. The first head you'll notice stands at about 6' feet tall, perhaps taller, he makes your stomach churn as his eyes burn into you, his strong jaw will grind once, muscled arm flexing and softening, and he'll hold out a hand- he's powerful. You can tell by the large calloused hands that he's strong and hard working, but his grip is surprisingly gentle. He seems to like wearing turtle necks under flannel and tucking them into his jeans. He has hair that you assume was once ginger, but has slowly become white- he looks younger than he is with his long, handsome, yet plump face. His stomach hangs heavily over the waistband of his pants while his chubby thighs and large bottom make the pants practically skin tight. His legs look strong despite the obvious soft fat covering them- you wonder if you ever make him mad, how much time it would take him to catch you._

 

_When you first see him, he'll announce himself as Erik Lehnsherr, with arms crossed and a scowl on his face. You'll think, “he's quite handsome, despite the. . . y'know. Weight issue. . .” and you'll also think, “DANGER, DANGER, WILL ROBINSON!” The first time he smiles will be a shock, all sharp teeth. The first time he smiles, you know he is dangerous, but he's chosen to protect you, when it seems nobody else will. He makes the younger residents laugh as he strips spoons with his mind and makes them dance across the breakfast table- all stone faced, and that is when you'll know that you are protected by a dangerous, crazy, wonderful man._

 

_The second Head will be leaning on the other, one hand on Erik's bicep and the other around his back. He is not tall, standing at about what you assume is between 5'5”-5'7”, has wide blue eyes and looks sleep deprived; his head shines, bald. While Erik is quite a bit fat and round without curves, due to a somewhat angular bone structure, this man is a lot like a slightly plump grasshopper. His hips are soft and manage to curve outwards in a way you didn't think possible for men; his bottom is ample and belly bloated and soft, his arms are thin, thighs soft, but lacking a mass that it should have. His face reminds you of a boy in the flush of youth, despite the lines about his mouth and eyes and the fatigue obvious by the dark circles and loose grip he has on the larger man._

 

_His hands are long and frail, veins and bones protrude through pale English flesh. his legs look weak, but you'll learn he can outrun everyone, and he goes by the name of Charles. He seems so innocent, like he'll need more protecting than you, but when he stares you down with those eyes, you don't know what to think. When he grips your mind and causes horrific mirages in training, you'll know better. You'll fear. But when he pets your head and comforts you after a nightmare, or cares for you when you're sick, you feel safe with yet another dangerous, crazy, caring man._

 

_These two men have been around for a long time, they don't age like other men- and as much time as they have had on the earth, as long as they have had to deal with the trials of the Mutant Revolution and all the fights and war, defeats and finally victories, and the idiotic teenagers swarming the place, they still want to keep going. They make you wonder._

 

_It doesn't come as a surprise when you note the matching wedding rings._

-

 

End

-


End file.
